moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Gatling Tank
Epsilon Army |baseunit = |role = * Anti-air * Anti-infantry |eliteability = |useguns = Gatling cannons (2x) |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 270 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $600 |time = 0:24 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = None |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 7 |seaspeed = |range = * 6 (ground) * 10 (air) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Fires faster the longer it attacks, increasing firing rate by 33% / 100% |structure = |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can enter Tank Bunkers |margin = }} The Gatling Tank is the Epsilon's primary anti-air and anti-personnel vehicle. Its twin gatling guns "spin up" during sustained fire, increasing their damage output. Official description When the success of gatling weaponry became apparent, it was only logical that a mobile version was designed by Epsilon. The Gatling Tank is able to train its guns on ground targets, proving that not only is a hail of bullets effective against aircraft armor, but devastating against targets of the soft and fleshy variety as well. Unfortunately, the tank's effectiveness against armored units is minimal. The Soviets received a nasty shock when they discovered that Gatling Tanks could destroy Terror Drones almost instantaneously due to the sheer amount of bullets being pumped into the Drone's fragile armor. This led to improvements in Drone armor to prevent such an embarrassing event for the Soviets from reoccurring.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Basically a Gatling Cannon on wheels, the Gatling Tank is capable of going up against infantry and light aircraft with ease, as its weaponry has no cooldown between attacks, giving it consistency. With decent speed and cheap cost, it is still reliable in the late game thanks to the unique aspect of its armament; the longer it fires, the faster it will fire. This means that with enough time for the Gatling Tank to reach its maximum fire rate, not even heavier vehicles and aircraft can withstand the massive quantity of bullets for long. For a proselyte to achieve this, Gatling Tanks should be either stationed in Tank Bunkers (if he wishes to use them for defense that requires no power compared to the Gatling Cannon) or paired up with more armored Epsilon vehicles to mitigate the Gatling Tank’s low hit points. Otherwise, he can make use of his micromanagement skills so that Gatling Tanks avoid enemy fire while retaliating at the same time, as said vehicles are able to fire on the move. Overall, the Gatling Tank’s large firepower potential and no prerequisites besides an Epsilon War Factory make it a versatile Tier 1 anti-infantry and anti-air that Epsilon armor divisions should always have as escorts. Appearances * First Gatling Tanks are seen and buildable in Retaliation. They are produced by Rashidi. * In the cut co-op mission Cornered, two proselytes can only use Gatling Tanks to eliminate Soviet Terror Drones. * For Yuri's Proselyte, they first appear in Killing Fields as reinforcements, and later buildable in Moonlight. Assessment Quotes The Gatling Tank uses the voiceset of the same unit in Yuri's Revenge. When selected * Let's clear the air! * Guns ready for full auto. * Gun barrels cooled and ready! * I love the smell of gunpowder! * Loadin' up the belt. When ordered to move * Scanning horizon. * Let's take the guns for a spin! * Rolling! * Faster and faster! * I was born for this job! When ordered to fire * How about a shell shower! * Let the bullets fly! * Mow them down! * Start up the whizzers! * Time for some lead stitching! Changelog * * * }} External links Category:Vehicles Category:Epsilon Army Category:Tanks